Deadly struggle
by Dark Miroku
Summary: Yasuke and Kuwabra were sparing...they created a portal to the demon world. They've gotta close it...can they? I'm need reviews to keep writing. 2 reviews, and i post a new chapter! flames accepted as long as there's constructive critacisim attached
1. Default Chapter

I don't own it.

Yasuke fired his Reigun at Kuwabra, hoping to distract him. The two were sparring, and had both gotten into it very deeply. Kuwabra saw the blast coming at him and noticed he couldn't dodge in time. He summoned a Spirit Sword and attempted to null some of the blast's impact. Instead, the blast rebounded, hit Yasuke and knocked him down.

"OW! How'd you do that?" Yasuke said.

"Um...I don't know...my sword changed...it's like...a shield. Ok...I've got a shield, don't mess! Let's go!" Kuwabra replied

"That's it you're going down! Spirit Shotgun!" Yasuke's blast erupted out of his palm and rocketed towards Kuwabra.

"It works with my sword...so...Shield! Get long!" As commanded, the shield doubled, and then tripled in size. The shield and blast struggled against each-other, and then both exploded into pure energy. Time seemed to stop, and then it was over. The ground below them started to shatter and the boys ran for their lives. The earthquake caught up with them and split the ground in two. The boys jumped and grabbed a ledge to the side of them, and hung there for a second. Yasuke pulled himself up, and then helped Kuwabra to.

When the stood, they boys saw a set of demons standing in front of them, a vampire wielding a sword, a werewolf, a huge snake holding two swords, a human looking demon with claws, and a goliath. "Crap," Yasuke said.

"I got point," and Kuwabra rushed off.

Chap 2

Kuwabra and the vampire stood and faced each other, grim looks on their faces. They swung their swords and started to fight. The humanoid teleported on top above Kuwabra and started falling towards him, claws outstretched. Yasuke quickly blasted it and it went down in a puff of smoke. Kuwabra cut his opponent's sword in half, then its body. As the snake demon rushed towards Yasuke, and he Spirit Punched a hole in its serpentine stomach. "Two left, looks like," he said as he and Kuwabra faced off against the last two. "Well, one that is," He amended as he fired of a dozen shots at the goliath. Kuwabra kicked the werewolf, slashed its arms off, charged a silver knife with spirit energy and then rammed it home. "Or...not."

"Um...what happened," Kuwabra asked.

"You opened a portal to a demon realm," a familiar voice said.

"Huh...Botan, it can't be. You're so strong...how?" Yasuke asked, dumbfounded."

"I've been working out," Botan floated down on a...sword and finished, "I can do one more notch." She got off her sword, charged up some energy and then transformed. Her muscles expanded tenfold and her ponytail split into pigtails (Author's Note: Don't ask me how, call it artistic license.) her hand transformed into a claw, and she walked over to the boys.

"So whadda we do?" Kuwabra asked.

"Have you heard of the Ticons?"

"Oh yeah...those pacifist demons, right?" Yasuke asked.

"Hole in one. You've gotta kill a bunch of them, and collect their wishing energy in this urn. But sealing a portal, that'll take a lot of power, and the portal is just going to keep growing. If you don't seal it soon, it'll encompass the earth, and be irreversible. At this point, you'll need about...five of these urns. Luckily, when an urn is full, you'll be able to drink the liquid inside and save the wishing power for later," She handed an ornate urn to Yasuke and got onto her sword. "One more thing. After you drink an urn, make sure you don't use the words, 'I wish' if you do you'll have to start over, get it?"

"Ok... got it." Yasuke said as Botan flew away. Kuwabra walked over to the bushes, kicked one, moved to another, kicked it, and did the same to one final bush.

"You can come out now," he said.

"OW! How'd you find us?" Karuma said, standing up.

"Amazing sixth sense, remember?" Kuwabra answered.

"Humph...I hope you rot in hell," Hiei said. "I'll get you for that, asshole!" Kuwabra started to run, and Hiei caught up with him, pulled out his sword, and the two started fighting.

"One bush left...who could it be?" Yasuke said sarcastically. He strolled over to the bush, fired his Reigun and hit the bush. "That's payback for all the shots you put on me while we were training, you old hag!"

"Impressive...you've improved. Then again, so have I!" Genkai fired off a shot a Yasuke, missed horribly, and hit Karuma, who went flying off his feet and into a tree. "Who'd I hit? Bloody hell, my eyesight is horrible. I can't hit the broad side of a barn without my glasses."

Suddenly, Genkai fell forward, a knife protruding from her back. A werewolf stood behind her, and said, "Kill my mate, will you! GRRRR!" A flash of light erupted from within the beast and it transformed into a horrible creature that looked as if it had been turned inside out. Its claws were five feet long, its exposed muscles looked like they could punch a hole in the ground so big it would be called the Grander Canyon. "You'll find I'm not so easy to off."


	2. Who are you?

Kuwabra and Hiei stopped their battle, Karuma woke up, Yasuke pulled out a knife, Genkai spurted blood and Botan swooped down. The five able-bodied fighters took battle stances and prepared for battle. The grotesque demon charged at Botan, who did a front flip over the beast. She summoned fireballs and hurled them at the monster. Hiei ran at it at super speed and cut its legs off. Karuma whipped at it. Kuwabra sliced and diced with his Spirit Spear. Yasuke used his strongest blasts. The demon was toast. But, though it was cut into pieces, the creature didn't seem to be hurt at all!

"Aim... for the... heart..." Genkai managed to say.

The team concentrated their weapons on its heart and then stopped to survey the damage. But there was none. It was completely unfazed. They couldn't believe it. The creature sent out a blast of energy out of its mouth and knocked Botan to the ground. Then it transformed, doubling in size, strength and uglyishness. It regenerated and sent a blast at each of the fighters. Then dove at Karuma, stabbed him in his stomach, injected poison into Hiei, slashed and bit at Kuwabra and turned to face Yasuke.

"YOU! YOU KILLED MY WIFE! YOU WILL DIE NOW, A PAINFUL AND ENDURING DEATH!" It screamed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," an unknown voice announced. A figure wrapped in a black cape burst out of the shadows. He pulled out two knives, sliced the creature, then shouted, "Final Strike, Tempest Blast!" A tornado appeared out of nowhere and flew towards the creature. The whirlwind sucked up the beast, and seemed to slice it to ribbons. The tornado disappeared and the creature, now hardly more than compost, fell out. "I'll just make sure that doesn't go anywhere, Wind Vortex, Finalmente!"

As the rescuer finished his spell and the body disappeared into a swirling wormhole. "One question," Yasuke said, "Who are you?"

Ok, so thats the next chapter. I have a bunch more writen out, but unless i get a review (please just one) i'm not gonna keep writing...

Flames accepted as long as there's constructive critacisim attached.


	3. Secrets Revealed

"I'm Cable, Windmage of the US of A. I was sent here to help you on your mission. I was sent here because this mission is more difficult than any before. I can do anything with wind. During your mission, you'll encounter 3 more mages, a fire, water and earth. We'll help you on your journey."

"Ok, sounds a bit Video-Gameish. Any way to stop your heroics?" Yasuke said, as he got looked at the Wind mage. The man had blonde hair, blue eyes, diamond coloured armor and a black cape. He looked like a person from the medieval times.

"Let's get moving, lots of energy to get," He started gliding off, but then realized that there were more pressing matters. Hiei, Karuma and Kuwabra were all badly hurt, and Genkai was an inch from death. "Oh, right, the sidekicks," He pulled out a bag with herbs and potions, and passed it around, giving instructions to each invalid.

When the bag reached Genkai, she said, "No, I'm not going to take your medicine. I've lived a long life, I have had a strong run, now to go out with a dazzling finish. I've been saving these for quite some time. For Hiei, the Dragon Fang, a sword gifted with the power to hide the wielder in shadows. It also controls the power of darkness. To Karuma, I give Erishkengel, a diamond with the power to create and manipulate ice. To Kuwabra, I give an aura amplifier, which will increase the power of your spirit sword, shield, spear and your spiritual powers in general. To Yasuke, Gerian, the star. It has been in my family for generations. It is a star gifted with the powers of light and wisdom. Finally, to your new ally, I give these four weapons. For you, the Tempest Bow. For the Fire mage, the Blazing Sword. To the Water mage, the Typhoon Axe, and to the Earth mage, the Ground Mace, a weapon I like to call, the "Easy Shaker Maker." With this, I leave you." Genkai, now satisfied with her life said, "I'm going to finish myself off quickly, but first, DAH!" She yelled as she blasted Yasuke one last time. She then aimed a blast straight into her own throat and was freed of mortal trappings.

Ok, that's chapter three. Thanks for your support Hiei's black dragon! I also wanted to say, if you have any ideas I'd be happy to incorporate them in my story. Just review them to me or email me 

See ya people, and remember, I need review to keep writing, my policy is a review a chapter. Got chapter four planed out, but I'm not gonna write 'till I see some reviews.


End file.
